


BB Gun

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, Sexual Content, awkward moment, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of the moment, Mickey isn't aware of his surroundings during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BB Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to a Sentence Challenge from mhunter10

    "Ugh… fuck…" Mickey huffed into Ian's pillow as he felt another bead plunge slowly into his hole. They were up to bead number 6; a new record for the Milkovich boy.   
  
    Ian directed a devilish grin towards the back of Mickey's head as he teased the older boy, pulling the bead halfway out and leaving it there. Mickey squirmed on the bed, his legs spread wide with his ass angled upward for access. "Ugh, c'mon!" He begged, biting his lip and breathing shallow through his nose.  
  
    "Oh, what, you like that?" Ian teased, holding the bead in place at the rim of Mickey's entrance, holding the dirty boy's hips still so he couldn't fuck himself further. After a few more moments of his boyfriend writhing underneath him, Ian finally let up and pushed the big, black sphere as deep his fingers would allow.   
  
    At the moment of impact, Mickey let out a loud cry, followed by an even louder moaning voice. "Oh, shit… mmm…"  
  
    Ian chuckled low in his throat, beginning to slowly pull the beads out one by one. Mickey's breaths became deeper and his whimpers more pitifully cute with every exit. "Yeah, that's what you like, isn't it?" Ian said quietly into Mickey's ear before blowing cool air into it. The hoodlum shivered and nodded quickly, turning his head to nuzzle into the redhead's touch. He loved it when Ian got like this. Dominate and possessive.  
  
    Once all the beads were out, Ian tossed them on the bed. "Turn around," he demanded breathily, his rock hard cock dripping between his legs. Mickey did so and Ian pulled him to sit on his lap.   
      
    Mickey guided the tip of Ian's cock inside him and pressed his forehead against the redhead's, shuddering at the feeling. After all, those beads weren't quite as thick as Ian's erect penis, which was intentional so the feeling of being filled to the limit with Ian's meat always remained a pleasant, pressure-filled surprise.  
  
    Ian shimmied closer to the head of the bed, swiftly pinning Mickey's wrist to the wall behind him. He began thrusting upward, roughly stabbing inside Mickey, his face looking almost angry. "Oh, God! Don't stop!" Mickey cried out almost painfully, his whole body shaking from Ian's fast paced pounding. This is the kind of fucking Mickey really enjoyed. Sure, he loved it when they 'made love,' where Ian lays on top of him, slowly rocking his hips back and forth inside, making sure to hit that special spot perfectly ever time while Mickey wrapped himself around Ian and they held each other during and afterwards. But, damn, sometimes Mickey just needed to banged raw without mercy… and sometimes Ian needed to be the one to do it.  
  
    "Ugh- Ugh- I'm gonna cum!" Mickey yelled, moaning and making crying noises.  
      
    Ian couldn't say he was surprised by Mickey's hysteria and desperation. He'd been teasing his starving hole as well as his weeping rod for well over 20 minutes now and Mickey was about to erupt.  
  
    Mickey's moans and whimpers were so loud and carrying that Ian almost hadn't heard footsteps coming up the wooden hill. Mickey didn't hear them so he didn't stop moaning. "Shit, wait- don't come yet," Ian whispered, reaching a hand to cup over Mickey's mouth which, if Ian's being honest, wasn't that great of an attempt at shutting up the older boy. Mickey paid no attention, doing his very best to fuck himself onto Ian's thick member.  
  
    The door swung open just as Mickey's sounds came to a peak and he 'unraveled' all over Ian's stomach and chest, immediately realizing what Ian had been talking about. Carl stood in the doorway, puzzled by their position. Ian quickly pulled out and Mickey froze in horror, staring straight at the younger Gallagher. "Jesus, Mickey! I told you not to come yet!"  
  
    "What?! I thought you were just being dominate, ya know, like you were with the beads." Mickey offered, scrunching his shoulders and holding up his hands in protest.  
  
     Ian's eyes went wide and his face immediately turned beet red. "I can't believe you just said that!" He replied, cradling his mortified face in his hands.   
  
    Carl actually seemed unfazed. He'd walked in on plenty of sex sessions in this house before. Accidentally seeing Fiona get plowed by dudes since he was 5 had made him desensitized. "Just came in to get my BB gun," he said casually, walking over to reach for his weapon under the mattress of the top bunk bed. Just as he exited the room, he turned back to the boys and chuckled. "Ya know, I always wondered who was the plunger and who was the toilet between you two. Later."  
  
    And with that, young Carl left the room and closed the door, leaving the pair of lovers to lay there and curse to themselves about what had just happened.


End file.
